The present invention relates generally to decks and, more particularly, to a water drainage system for a deck.
Many homes today include an outdoor deck. An outdoor deck is typically made of wood, although it can also be made of a wood replacement material such as TIMBERTECH(copyright) or another cellulosic/thermoplastic composite material. It is generally comprised of a series of deck boards that are supported by deck joists. The deck joists are typically 2xc3x976""s or 2xc3x978""s laid on their sides. The deck boards typically rest on the tops of the deck joists, and there are gaps between adjacent deck boards to allow the water to flow through the deck so that it does not accumulate on the deck surface.
The area beneath an outdoor deck may be finished or unfinished. For example, the area beneath an outdoor deck may be a patio, a storage area, a screened porch, or the like. Conversely, the area beneath an outdoor deck may simply be natural ground.
Water passing through the gaps in the deck boards can present several problems. For example, if the area beneath the outdoor deck is finished, the water may damage furniture, electronics, or other items located or stored beneath the deck. It will also discourage people from seeking shelter under the deck. On the other hand, the water may cause erosion or the growth of unwanted grass, weeds, and other vegetation under the deck if the area is unfinished.
In light of the aforementioned problems, a need exists for an improved water drainage system that increases the usable space beneath a deck. Another need exists for an improved water drainage system that limits mildew and other types of water damage to the area and items beneath a deck. A need also exists for an improved water drainage system for a deck that is durable and water-resistant. Still another need exists for an improved water drainage system that limits erosion and the growth of unwanted vegetation beneath a deck. Yet another need exists for an improved water drainage system that is easy to install and relatively maintenance free. Finally, a need exists for an improved water drainage system that can be installed on a new or existing deck.
The present invention satisfies some or all of the aforementioned needs. One embodiment of the present invention is a drainage system that is adapted to be installed between two supports. The supports may be the joists of an outdoor deck. The drainage system comprises a drainage panel and two clips. The drainage panel is comprised of a first end portion and a second end portion. A first clip is adapted to be secured to one of the supports. The first clip has a base and two flanges. The flanges extend from the base such that they converge and engage the first end portion of the drainage panel. The second clip is adapted to be secured to the other support. The second clip also has a base and two flanges. The flanges extend from the base and converge. The second end portion of the drainage panel is engaged by the flanges of the second clip.
It is preferred that the end portions of the drainage panel are substantially straight. It is further preferred that the drainage panel is generally V-shaped or generally U-shaped.
The first clip and the second clip are preferably substantially identical and generally F-shaped. Each of the clips may be adapted to be secured to a deck joist or another type of support by at least one nail. With regard to each of the clips, one flange may be disposed substantially above the other flange, and the upper flange may be longer than the lower flange. In addition, each of the flanges may be substantially straight.
Another embodiment of the drainage system also comprises a drainage panel and two clips. In this embodiment, the drainage panel is comprised of a first end portion and a second end portion. A first clip is adapted to be secured to a first support. The first clip has a base and two flanges. The flanges extend from the base, and each of the flanges has a tip. The first end portion of the drainage panel is held only by the tips of the first clip. The second clip is adapted to be secured to a second support. The second clip also has a base and two flanges. The flanges extend from the base. The second end portion of the drainage panel is held only by the tips of the flanges of the second clip. This embodiment may include the optional and preferred features of the previous embodiment.
The present invention includes another embodiment of a drainage system. This drainage system also comprises a drainage panel and two clips. The drainage panel is comprised of a first end portion and a second end portion. A first clip is adapted to be secured to a first support that is generally vertical. The first clip has a base and two flanges. When installed, the flanges are adapted to extend from the base in directions away from the first support. The first end portion of the drainage panel is held between the flanges of the first clip. The second clip is adapted to be secured to a second support that is generally vertical. The second clip also has a base and two flanges. The flanges are adapted to extend from the base in directions away from the second support when installed. The second end portion of the drainage panel is held between the flanges of the second clip. This drainage system may include the optional and preferred features of the previous embodiments.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.